


Song

by Rivulet027



Series: X-Mansion Series [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Mentioned Jono Starsmore, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Yukio finds a song she thinks Jono wants.
Relationships: Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies)
Series: X-Mansion Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239239
Kudos: 4





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the anythingdrabble prompt digital on dreamwidth.

“Isn’t this that song Jono wanted?” Yukio asks holding up her phone so her girlfriend can see.

Ellie squints at the screen, then nods, before shaking her head. “It’s still no good.”

Yukio raises her eyebrows.

“It’s digital, not vinyl,” Ellie points out.

Yukio smiles. “I’m buying it.”

“What if you hate it?” Ellie asks. She doesn’t think Yukio will hate the song since Jono tends to have good tastes.

“I’d rather have it available and hate it, then Jono not have a song he likes.”

“You are a better person than me.”

“I’m not,” Yukio protests before kissing Ellie.


End file.
